the seventh element
by lunaivy1
Summary: I stink at summaries so discord is back blablabla new seventh element hidden source more elements sounds cool right
1. Chapter 1

Princess Celestia watched as the lavender alicorn trotted up to her. She was as upset as anypony would be about this incident, but, as she felt she had caused it to happen, a deeper feeling of duty rose within her. Celestia had to tell Twilight the truth.

"You wanted to see me, Princess?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, Twilight. We have a problem. Discord has risen again."

"Discord?! But I thought Fluttershy reformed him!"

"Twilight, he is a mischevious villain, the very embodiment of chaos. Do you seriously think anypony could possibly reform him?"

"Yes!"

"Well, you were wrong!" Celestia shouted, causing Twilight to jump back slightly in fear. "I-I'm sorry, Twilight. I shouldn't have raised my voice. But I know Discord. He... he was my good friend once."

"Your friend, Princess?"

"Yes. Luna, Discord, and myself used to be great friends when we were young. He was still the troublemaker he is today. We would play together all day, until Mother would call Lulu and me in for dinner. We would say goodbye, he would fly away, and we'd wave to him until he disappeared from sight." Celestia paused, a tear beginning to form at the corner of her eye. She quickly blinked it away. "But one day, we didn't play. It was the day our parents died."

Twilight gasped.

Celestia continued. "We never discovered what happened to them, but all I know is, we woke up in the morning to find the royal guards scouring the house for any sign of the assassin. For some reason, Discord blamed us."

Twilight was completely taken aback. "Blamed you?! Why?"

Celestia sighed. "We never knew. But he blamed us, and attacked us, trying to take the throne of Equestria for himself."

"But then you used the Elements of Harmony."

"Correct. He was imprisoned. Luna cried as we were forced to virtually kill our childhood friend."

Celestia stopped and looked away.

But Twilight continued. "So he has risen again. Should I get the Elements?"

Celestia shook her head. "Not yet. I'm afraid he is too strong this time to be affected by the Elements. But there is another way."

"Which way?"

Celestia lowered her voice. "There is a forbidden library hidden deep beneath Canterlot Castle. There is a book down there that will show you where to find a seventh element."

"A seventh element?" Twilight said, a bit too loudly.

Celestia quickly covered Twilight's mouth with her hoof. "Not so loud! Discord could have spies anywhere. We must not let the information leave this room, until you have connected with your friends and brought them here.

"I'll get on it right away, Princess," Twilight said. She gave a short bow and quickly trotted out of the returned, her friends in tow.

Applejack was the first to speak up. "Okay, Yer Highness, we're all here. What did y'all wanna tell us now?"

Twilight replied. "Discord. He's returned. And the Elements of Harmony won't be able to stop him. There's a book in a library beneath the castle that will show us how to find a seventh element."

She was instantly hit with a barrage of questions.

"Discord was reformed! How is he not anymore?"

"Oh, dear, those caves and that moist air will simply ruin my mane!"

"We should throw him a coming-out-of-reformation party!"

"Why won't the Elements work? And how does this 'seventh element' make 'em work?"

"But... why? We worked so hard... and all for nothing..."

That last sentence, spoken by Fluttershy, was answered by Celestia. "Perhaps Discord did change for a while. I believe he may have been learning from you and your friends. But now he has risen again, and more powerful. He is operating from a base in Manehattan. The chaos he's causing there is like none we've ever seen before.

"But for now, you must find the book. There you will find the directions on finding the Element and its bearer's qualifications. I'm afraid I can't provide you with a map or anything like that for the underground caves, but I will tell you this. The library is on a floating island in the middle of a deep chasm. You will have to find a way across it to get to the island."

"You can count on us, Princess!" Twilight and her friends chorused.

"I'm glad you are all so willing to take on this task. There are very few other ponies who would be up to such a challenge."

"We'll be fine," Rainbow Dash assured Celestia. "I mean, we've taken on Nightmare Moon, the evil king Sombra, and a changeling horde, and we STILL won! We've got this in the bag."

"I hope you do," said Celestia somberly.

The group of friends started moving towards the door of the Princesses' throne room.

"Oh, one more thing," Celestia said, causing the six ponies to stop in their tracks.

"What is it, Princess?"

"There is a riddle to opening the book. You cannot lie to the book, and it won't lie to you."

"Thank you, Princess Celestia." With that, the small band bowed and took their the fates keep you safe," Celestia silently prayed.

Thichapter is not mine so it you want some one to thank thank Awsomedude110 because he wrote it and I refuse to get all the credit but the next one is mine so get ready for more awsomeness I hope


	2. Chapter 2

Hope looked out her window and sighed at all the ponies playing together she sighed and said "I wish Im could go out there with them but I'm stuck in this prison she said kicking a rock just then the door was yanked open and she lept back and someone was shoved in you stay in there a gruff voice commanded then the door was slammed shut and foot steps faded away. The heap on the floor still haden't moved she ran towards it to see it was a stallion that has been beaten and cut she gasped and bent over to look at him "hello" she said unceartnely he moaned. Hope jumped back as he stood up and looked around he shook of some dirt he was a peagasus with a pale blue coat and a light green mane she had a blue coat and a mane black and blue (styled like RDS) and also was a pegasus. "Uuum hi" he said "my name is bright streak" "umm my name is hope" she replied.

They arrived at the cave or it seemed like that .Twilight found a no gravity spell to put on ponies so they could just walk across the casom but you needed confidence all was going well until fluttershy thought she saw discord (which she did) and lost it will and began plumminting to the ground natureley rainbow dash went after her and somehow performed a sonic rain boom which caused the cave to begin to cave in on them they bolted flutter shy beging carried by dash the made it just before it had all collapsed and the casom was filled out of breath twilight said "Girls ,let me do the talking we can't afford to fail" everyone nodded and twilight pushed open the door and walked in "OK so we are looking for really really old blue book " they set off looking suddenly pinkie appered on twilights head she looked up "yes pinkie" she said I found it the hyperactive party pony said OK she said opening the book this was she would find out how to save equestria from internal pain, suffering , darkness ,loveles pain she couldent have that happen she flipped to the back and began to preform a spell .It shimmed purple then turned a brilliant blazing gold and a voice said "you seek my guadince" twilight stepped forward "yes were is the seventh element "she called "why" it said "discord is free and to strong for six elements" she yelled as the light grew brighter "the element you seek is not the only one you will find it is in a sad little town that is in the everfreen forest " then it all stopped .It was like a dream an all to real dream only she was somewhere new somewere dark she opened her eyes to see a prison large and grey this can't be where it is she thought...


End file.
